Another World CONTINUED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN
by LeahFiction
Summary: Sans has been killed by Chara once again, except this time when he wakes up he's no longer in the underground. He's in a new world that seems entirely different. A world full of people he has never seen before. What adventure awaits him? What will happen as he travels? And will he make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Last Fight**

 **SANS: JUDGEMENT HALL**

Sans sat waiting in the corridor. He had been waiting for a while, watching as all of his friends... loved ones... and even his brother, be killed in cold blood. He thought about how everything could have changed if he had just stopped the kid while he could. How the different this timeline had gotten again due to one kid. How did it always get so bad so quick?

Sans snapped out of his reverie when he heard familiar footsteps slowly coming into the corridor. Sans sighed, knowing that now it was his turn to defend, and die. He slowly got up to his feet knowing he had to be ready for whatever disaster decided to follow when she finally appeared.

Within seconds of Sans standing, the demon herself came in, Chara. Her lime-green and yellow jumper had specs of dust sprinkled over it. In Chara's hand she held a knife almost completely drowned in dust, the dust was always there. It never fell off or washed off for that matter.

Behind Chara was Flowey, who had been following Chara through her journey in the underground, helping her through the upcoming puzzles and warning her of all the dangers along the way. Flowey wore a huge smile on his face, looking like he was trying his best not to laugh. 'Stupid sadistic flower' sans thought, I always hated him for his 'kill or be killed' attitude, I knew he liked hurting and killing monsters, but I never knew that Flowey found this much fun in it.

They took a minute of staring at each other, judging each other and looking for weak spots. Areas to attack. Sans let out a small sigh, not knowing how he had turned into such a mess, how his immediate reaction was a way to kill or injure badly, someone. Then a sudden hateful look spread across his face, he couldn't blame himself for hating her so much, but it still surprised him. He had never hated someone so much before. He was goin' to have to break his promise to Tori, but that promise was broken many timelines ago anyway. So did it matter anyway, he'd most likely end up breaking it again in the next timeline.

Finally after another 5minutes he realised he was going to have to talk first. Not very surprising as Chara didn't talk, or just chose not to. Then he finally started to speak but as he spoke a distrustful tone accidentally started to leak into his voice.

"heya kiddo, long time no see. have you and ya new pal been busy? i'm a bit hurt you dumped me as a friend for a flower that doesn't even have emotions " after finishing his sentence he looked over at them both. Hardly any reactions at all, but that's not very surprising seeing as they had both just murdered almost everyone in the underground. Flowey had a stir of hatred in his eye when Sans had talked about him, being emotionless, Flowey hated it when people talked about him like that, Sans knew, that's why he did so.

Sans grinned at the thought of him about to repeat a similar phrase he had said multiple times in other time lines, he found it kind of _humerus_. Sans started to say it, he hardly even needed to think about what he was sayng, he knew it off by heart by now. "so, i've got a question for ya." in the middle of talking he started to close his eyes slowly.

"do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person if they just tried?" Sans asked, he already knew he wouldn't get an answer out of them, but took a moment before he continued, that phrase always reminded him of Paps, who'd always look for the good in anyone, no matter the harm they may of caused to him or others. Sans carried on after getting out of his flood of memories of his younger brother, "actually, i've gotta better question for ya, do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward, you're gunna have a bad time "

Before Sans could even start the fight -knowing she would take a step forward no matter what he said- he was shocked, and confused. Chara had started laughing hysterically, getting louder and louder. Until complete scilence took over the hall, i only lasted a few seconds though. As Chara began to talk, Sans was shell-shocked, this was the first time he heard her voice, or would it be frisk's? Seeing as Chara had taken over Frisks body after all.

Before Chara even started talking Sans noticed something was missing. Flowey! Where had that little flower have gone, he was no longer behind Chara, and Sans couldn't spot him anywhere around the room. 'huh, he must of left' Sans though, chuckling a little to himself. The flower must have been a bit scared of Sans, he had seen Sans fight many time before, it made sense. Seeing as Sans had even burnt the flower alive before with one of his Gaster Blasters. Sans let the thought of where the flower had gone slip, and went back to dealing with the demonic girl before him, who had already started speaking.

"Sans, Sans, Sans. How many times have we had this one-sided conversation, and this almost endless fight. I'm surprised you even bothered to get up out your bed and fight once again. You already know that whatever you do makes no differnce. You've seen that from the amount of times I've fought you"

Chara started to grin, as if she knew something Sans didn't? He felt ok and he'd been this situation so many time nothing new could happen... could it?

Chara carried on talking, smirking more at the sight of Sanses confused face...

"It always ends the same, I always defeat you, so why keep trying? Even if you do kill me I come back as if nothing ever happened. You even think you're doing good by trying to defeat me! Don't you?"

Sans took a moment to register that sentence. Was he actually not doing good? That wasn't possible though, right? He was trying to stop her, even though he couldn't. He'd call that right, but as she carried on his confidence in him doing good started to fade away...

"All I've done is murder everyone, and during every new kill I got you were never to be seen, never there to stop their doom. You didn't even try to attempt saving them! Not even when I was fighting Papyrus, your brother who you would do anything for... well now I guess not anything! So tell me, are you really good if you never tried to even protect the ones you loved, even when you knew what was going to happen" Chara commented a smile spreading from cheek to cheek. She knew she had hit a weak spot mentioning his brother.

The last couple of sentences struck a nerve, he had never thought about it in that perspective. He had tried his best, hadn't he? He knew he couldn't stop her, but still he didn't even try to stop her wrong doings. As much as he hated to admit it the kid was kinda right. No matter what she did, he did nothing about it until the very end. Letting her kill every last being until the underground was almost completely rid of all its inhabitants.

For a second Sans felt something brushing against his leg, that's when realisation had struck him. That damn flower had never left, looking down Sans saw him right there, his roots constricting Sans of any movement. The little good for nothing brat had distracted him. He wasn't even thinking about the world around him, until a minuet ago.

"Something wrong smiley trash bag? Didn't expect lil' old me to get you so quick, did you forget I was here? Well I guess you already know now what will happen to you next." A sick smile spread across the flowers face as he said those words, before Sans even had a chance to react the little flower screamed, "CHARA NOW!"

Sans couldn't escape, he used every ounce of strength in his body and just couldn't. Something must of happened, why was the flower so strong? Flowey definitely hadn't been this strong in past timelines. Before he could even thing about what was happening before him, Sans got to meet his old pal, Mr. knife...

 **9999999**

Sans grunted in agony as pain in soared through every part of his body, he knew his end was inevitable but he didn't expect to die so quick... His vision had already started to fade, knowing he was about to die, without even helping one bit tormented him. He almost felt like he was being mocked. He knew now that he didn't have much time left so, before he did he said his final words...

"welp, was _knife_ knowin' ya, i guess i need to _sharpen_ my reflexes next time. anyway i'm off to grillby's... papyrus... do ya want anythi-"

Sans was barely able to finish his sentence before immediately collapsing to the ground, his legs no longer worked, he was too weak no to do anything but accept his death...

'i guess until the next time' Sans thought while taking his last breath, slowly disintegrating to dust, 'at least i'll see them soon...'

/

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story I'll try to get another chapter out asap.**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction I've ever written, so please tell me what I've done good, and what I've done bad! If you have any idea's for future chapters please tell me I'm all up for ideas. In the next chapter Sans will be in Remnant, and should hopefully meet some of the characters from RWBY. There will be some spoilers about RWBY in this story so I recommend watching some of the series before carrying on!**

 **Thank you again for reading!**

 **-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A New World**

 **SANS: EMERALD FOREST**

Sans realised it was morning once again. Finally another reset, a chance to redeem himself . After hearing what Chara talked about last time he wanted to try something different. Wanted to try to save and protect his love ones, from that demon, he was determined not to fail.

Sans couldn't wait to hear his brothers agitated voice, shouting at him to get his lazy bones down the stairs. For once Sans actually felt hope , thinking that this time he could stop the demon, before any damage was caused that he couldn't repair.

When Sans opened his eyes he expected to be on his bed, in his beloved messy room. Or even at his post half-asleep. But he was in neither locations when he opened his eyes. He was somewhere completely different. Sans was in a forest. He had never seen this place before it seemed odd. Not something that should or would be in the underground. Did the reset create this forest that seemed impossible.

Sans looked around at the forest surrounding him again, making sure that he wasn't hallucinating. When he looked had to admit it was a sight to see, which meant something coming from Sans, he never really thought anything of what places looked like. Sans span in a full circle taking in everything there was to see it was beautiful, every direction he looked magnificent trees stood, they went as far as his eye could see. He looked up at the ruby red leaves, they were alluring. However when Sans looked through the gaps between the leaves he realised something. Behind the leaves where colourful splashes of blue and white.

"i'm... i'm on the surface... how?"

Sans thought long and hard no idea on how he got here. Where was everyone else? Where was Papyrus? Where they all alright were they here too?

Sans started trying to figure out how he got on the surface. He couldn't have gone through the barrier as he didn't recall that being broken. There's also no way that he would of slept through the breaking of the barrier, he would definitely have been awake before then. Had the last reset caused this? It couldn't have though, this had never happened before. It wasn't impossible for that to have happened but it was highly unlikely.

Sans had been worrying so much that a collection of sweat was beginning to form on his head. On instinct Sans put his hand up to his head to remove the sweat, but stopping in shock when he saw his hand.

Normally where there had once been just bone, was skin. He had skin on top of his bones? How was that possible he's a skeleton not a human. Suddenly a jolt of realisation hit Sans, he really he hoped he was wrong, He looked around for a moment to then see a lake. Just what he needed. Sans hurried over to the lake in an instant hoping to prove himself wrong. However when Sans looked into the lake he realised he was right...

When he looked into the lake a boy stared back at him, he looked just barely 17. He had quite pale skin with bone-white hair, that was a complete mess. Sans looked over to his eyes in the lake, the lake showed that his pupil was pitch-black with a small iris in the middle. He double checked the water to make sure he wasn't imagining things. The reflection was still the same... he wasn't hallucinating?

Sans still felt as if this can't be real. He can't just change species and age that quick! So far everything was so different. You would of thought waking in up in a new world and body would of wiped his memory of the previous world completely, but it hadn't.

As one last resort to see if Sans was going insane he pinched his cheek, hoping that he'd wake up from whatever dream this was. He was surprised when he didn't wake up, that's what normally would of happened. He had had many dreams like this before. It was shocking to discover that this was not a dream, it was real life...

Sans looked down to see that there was skin everywhere. Anywhere that had bones, was now covered by a layer of skin. It shocked him, his legs were covered in skin, his arms, his face, his feat, his hands! Sans wondered if there were limitations to his magic. In the previous timelines he had found out humans had forgotten how to use their magic, or they were just too weak to use it. The human species had limitations, would he too?

Sans wondered for a moment if he could even still use his magic? Would it still be bones. He wasn't a skeleton after all anymore. Could his magic have stayed the same or would it be different like everything else so far?

Before Sans could even test out his magic, he heard a growl sound come from the bushes behind him. On pure instinct Sans kicked out of the way to dodge an attack. He looked up to see what attacked him to see a bear-like creature looking back.

The beast, had pitch-black fur covering every inch of his body. Emerging on top of the fur were spike shaped bones, piercing out of its back. On its shoulders and going down its arms where more flattened bones, acting as armour for the beast. At the end of each of the creatures paws were huge claws. From Sans first impressions on the creature was that it was a natural killer. When it first attacked Sans it looked like it didn't know what it was attacking, it just did it because it was born to. It was driven by the need to kill.

Sans knew there was no bother trying to spare this thing, he should just keep dodging its attacks until he finally killed the beast. But Sans was a bit curious he wanted to find out more about the beast. So he didn't attack it much, and dodged every attack the beast tried to land on him.

In the end Sans grew tired of what he was doing, he had learnt all he could while fighting it. He found out that the beast did feel pain, but didn't try to stop even with the some of the most fatal of wounds. It reminded him of Chara. She never gave up, no matter the pain she was in, always tried and tried until she finally succeeded. He would of admired her if she had not been a killer.

With a wave of his had he summoned 2 Gaster Blasters, getting ready to fire. The blasters began charging up. Before the beast could even react to these new floating skulls next to it, Sans blasted the beast until he felt it was dead. Which didn't take long surprisingly.

Looked over at the beast that had started to dust. 'so, a bit like us monsters then' he thought.

Sans realised that he had hardly broke a sweat through that entire fight. He still had a lot of energy left, so his human body didn't have a limitation, or just one that he didn't reach during that fight. He was glad he could summon the Gaster Blasters, it meant that he could still use his magic. That was one good thing about this world at least.

After a snapping out of his thoughts Sans realised he had to think of a plan, this place was bound to be crawling with more of those beasts. Unsure on what the plan of action would be, Sans slowly started walking through the woods, hoping that on his journey that he might find a sign of life that didn't try to kill him the moment it se its eyes on him. And hopefully help him out, help him find out what this place was and what ever that creature was.

As Sans walked on, he started to be more wary of his surroundings, at firsst he realised that the forest was quiet, almost too quiet. The only sounds being his shallow breathing, and footsteps accompanied by the wind. Sans felt safe, thinking that meant no more of those monsters around, however he also was worried. If there was no noise, was there any life? Surely he would be able to hear something, of maybe locals or just someone walking through the woods.

 **/**

 **I sorry that the chapter is quite short, but this is what I've got for now. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and tell me how I did, and if there's any ideas for this story you have.**

 **-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**OZPIN: BEACON ACADEMY**

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light skin tone. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wears dark-yellow shaded glass spectacles, that cover up his dark, brownish eyes. He wears a unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and lime shirt. On the neck of his lime shirts there is a small pin, a light grey colour with a darker circle in the middle. He also wears black shoes and long, dark-green pants, that are bagged up at the end, only just stopping them from dragging across the floor.

Ozpin is the headmaster of beacon, a school that trains up teens, normally from about 17, to become huntsmen and huntresses.

At the moment, Ozpin was checking all of the cameras that were scattered around the school, and the Emerald Forest. Making sure that the school was ready for the school to open back up for the following week. Everything inside the school was fine, all supplies needed were stocked up. With orders still on the way.

Last to check was the forest. He had to check it to make sure it wasn't too dangerous for the students. Make sure that there wasn't too many Grimm inhabiting the forest.

As he started to scroll through the cameras, hardly seeing any sign of life, just a few Grimm scattered here and there. He was about halfway through the cameras when something had gained his attention. There was a boy, walking all alone through the woods.

The boy looked young, just barely 17. He had quite pale skin whit bone-white hair, that was a complete mess. Ozpin looked up at the boys eyes surprised to see his pupil was pitch-black with a small iris, a black-eye warrior? Ozpin not seen one of those in a very long time.

The young boy wore a simple white t-shirt with an unzipped sea blue fur- lined jacket just over the top. He had black basketball shorts with a white stripe going down the side, and surprisingly he was wearing pink slippers? Unusual footwear for a walk in the forest, and a dangerous one at that.

Ozpin looked back at the recordings of the boy's journey so far. He was shocked to see that this boy had managed to kill an ursa, that had attacked him. The boy seemed to find it easy to dodge every attack the ursa tried to land on him.

After watching the recordings, Ozpin could see that the boy was getting tired of just dodging the Grimm over and over. Before Ozpin could even blink two skeleton animal like skulls had appeared in the air next to the boy.

There was a faint white light slowly enlarging itself in both the skulls mouths. Ozpin had never seen this type of semblance before.

He looked back over to the boy expecting to see some sort of struggle from using, what looked like, a lot of aura, on the two animal skulls. However when he did look at the face, he saw that the boy hadn't even broke a sweat. This was unusual, normally at his age, semblance was still building, not at its full power, potential.

Ozpin wondered for a moment. If his semblance was already this powerful, is it already at its full power? But what happens if it it's not? How powerful could this boy get, maybe he could be the saviour of this would, help them defend from this upcoming war. Ozpin could feel one coming. If he could train this boy, and see his full power, maybe this in this war, they could stand a chance.

Ozpin stopped watching the recordings. Waited a moment and texted Glynda, on his scroll, to come to him, as soon as possible.

Within 10 minuets Glynda had arrived.

Glynda's appearance made her appear as a middle-aged woman. She had light-blond hair tied behind her head in a bun. Her eyes were partially covered by thin ovular glasses, behind them were her emerald green eyes.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline. On her wrists she wore light-grey gauntlet cuffs. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waist skirt with bronze buttons. Where the skirt ended you could see slightly faded tights on her legs.

On her feet she wears black boots with bronze heels. Behind her is her cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside. The cape is cut with a wavy design at the end, that just manages to finish just below her waist.

"I'm here Ozpin. What is it?" Glynda asked, wondering what would have caused him wanting her here so quickly.

Ozpin looked over at her face, he could see her confusion on what he would call her here for.

"Glynda, there is a boy walking around in the Emerald Forest alone, and without a weapon, please can you go and retrieve him, so he can make it out of there in one piece "

Glynda was gobsmacked when she heard what he heard what he had said. It even took a moment to register in her brain. Nobody was stupid enough to wander in the Emerald Forest, and certainly not alone.

"WHAT! DOES HE NOT KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT PLACE IS! WHY WOULD HE EVEN GO THERE WITHOUT A WEAPON ASWELL!?" Glynda took a second to calm herself down, to stop the rage building up inside her. "I'll go right away Ozpin. I'll call you when I find him"

"Okay, I'll wait in here. Just try to bring him up here in one piece, I don't want to have to talk to a half-dead child" Ozpin said chuckling, hoping that Glynda would be able to not use her temper against the child, he probably wouldn't stand a chance if she got too angry.

"I'll... try" she replied whilst leaving the room. She knew that she had to leave to go and help him while he was still alive. He wouldn't stand a chance against any Grimm without a weapon.

On that note Glynda left the academy as quick as she possibly could, collecting any supplies that she may need. Some of the items she really hoped she wouldn't need to use. But it was comforting having them anyway in case something bad happened. She had a feeling everything would be alright, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Glynda got on to the first ship she found and headed off to the Emerald forest. How hard could it be? Save a child from a forest filled with Grimm. Hopefully he wouldn't be too hidden.

 **/**

 **Sorry that this one isn't as long as the other two. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer than this one.**

 **Please tell me if you enjoyed this stoy and give me and advice and ideas you might want to see added to this story!**

 **-bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**SANS: EMERALD FOREST**

Sans had been walking through a peaceful forest just a second before. It was nice and quiet, until Sans heard noises surrounding him.

When Sans turned around he saw a wolf-like creature. Its fur was pitch-black. It stood on its hind legs, with a slouch.

The creature wore a bone-like mask with red markings that had an unusual pattern. It had bone-like spikes coming out of its arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet also ended with long, sharp, white claws.

This beast also seemed like a natural killer, just like the one before. So did that mean that everything that inhabited this forest wanted to kill him?

Before Sans could even think about what to do the creature launched forward towards Sans. Sans immediately used a shortcut to get behind the creature.

Sans summoned 5 normal bones above his head, and shot them straight at the wolf-creature. Some of the bones got deflected off of its armour. the others managed to hit it, but it didn't deal much damage.

'huh. it's too armoured on the top, need to find a place that has no armour or has hardly any armour' Sans thought. 'the underneath it has hardly any armour at all, this should make this battle a lot easier.'

Sans summoned another 5 bones, and directed 4 of them at a leg. Hopefully this would slow this monster down and make it easier to land a hit. Sans fired.

Only 2 of the bones managed to get a full hit. The other ones missed, but only slightly.

The beast, looked in pain from that attack but kept fighting anyway, it ran straight at sans, swiping its paws left and right hoping to hit its target.

Sans had teleported away in time, chuckling to himself as the beast ran into a tree, still not realising he had moved from that spot.

While the beast looked around for any sign of Sans. Sans took this moment to use his final attack. Hopefully killing this beast.

Sans was at the ready. He looked over to the beast, and lifted his arm up, in a fast motion. Bones erupted from the ground right underneath the beast. The beast didn't even get a second to react as it was pierced right the way through its body. It took one last breath and slowly started to dissolve.

Sans sat down exhausted from all the fights and all the walking he had just had to do. He's not used to all of this exercise. He found the perfect tree to lean against while sitting down. It had a nice curve for his back and head to sit in.

He then sensed he was being watched. Hopefully it wasn't another beast, he didn't have the energy to fight another. He looked up to see someone else, they were standing there staring at him, with a gobsmacked look on her face.

 **/**

 **GLYNDA: EMERALD FOREST**

Glynda had arrived at the forest about 10 minutes ago. She had still yet to find any trace of this boy.

She had walked through almost half the forest before she heard a beowolf's howl not too far away. Glynda reacted straight the way, running in the direction of the noise.

It didn't take too long for her to arrive at the scene. There was the boy, he dodging the beowolf's attacks at that moment in time. She was ready to attack the beowolf, but she stopped herself. She had looked over at the boy. Above his head were 5 bones, they were all lined up in a straight row. Before she could even think about where they had come from they fired at the beowolf. Most of the bones deflected off of its armour, but surprisingly the others managed to hit the beowolf.

The boy seemed to have a strategic plan as he was careful with his attacks and easily defeated the beowolf in just a few minutes.

Glynda was dumbfounded at what she had just watched happen. She thought that it would be another wannabe huntsman, who was actually just helpless. That's what she had thought of him, but now she all see can see a warrior, that with the proper training could be a true hero of the world.

Now she could see why Ozpin wanted to meet this child. He was extraordinary. However where did he learn to use such power? She snapped out of her daze, and perceived that she was staring at the boy. He was sitting against a tree. He looked drowsy, was it just from that fight, or had he fought other Grimm as well?

She took a moment to look at him again. The boy looked young, just barely 17. He had quite pale skin whit bone-white hair, that was a complete mess. The young boy wore a simple white t-shirt with a sea blue fur lined jacket. He had black basketball shorts with a white stripe going down the side, and surprisingly he was wearing pink slippers?

She looked back to him again, he was looking at her.

She had now found him, and he was safe. It was time to get out of here, they can talk on the plane.

Anger then started swelling up inside her. She was amazed at his... semblance? If that's what that was, she'd never seen one like that before. She was still displeased that he went in the forest in the first place, and alone as well. Not that she would of been much happier if there was a group or pair. But at least then he'd have someone to watch his back.

The worst part was that he wasn't even fazed about her anger or the fact that he had been in the forest. It was even forbidden for people who weren't trained to be able to enter, or had permission.

 **/**

 **SANS: EMERALD FOREST**

Sans looked at the woman. She wasn't paying attention, she was probably lost in her thoughts. While she wasn't paying attention Sans used this moment to use **Judge** on her. His judge told him that she 'Has a stern personality, quite business like, and has a good fighting style. Almost easily annoyed, don't piss her off.'

"heya there" Sans said, breaking the silence that had filled the forest.

The woman kept staring at him, she trying to hold back all the anger that she had stored inside of her. Once she managed to calm herself she spoke, "Hello there young man. What do you think you are doing out here?"

"ya know. i was just taking a lil' stroll. why have i done something wrong?" he replied, a smile spreading across his face. He was laid back, it annoyed her. How could he not care that he was walking in such a dangerous forest.

She quickly replied with a stern look in her eyes, "Young man! It is dangerous to enter the Emerald Forest without permission!"

Sans had no idea how to answer, how could you answer when you don't even know much about the world you're in?

She finally spoke after seeing his expression, "Just... Come with me"

Sans was shocked and relieved to have her say that. It meant that he was actually going to go somewhere that wasn't in this forest. He would finally be able to relax, knowing that he won't have to be on edge. Sans nodded at the woman and followed not too far behind her.

They had been walking in the forest in complete silence, it was comforting but also spine-chilling. He hated silence, it reminded him of the underground, when Chara had killed everyone. Sans had to break this silence, time to find out this woman's name.

"so, heya. i'm sans, sans the skeleton! nice to meet ya..." Sans then realised his mistake when she stopped dead in his tracks. He had said skeleton, he's a human now. Damn how is he going to get out of this one?

"I'm Glynda. Glynda Goodwitch." she replied. "So Sans Skeleton? Interesting name. Fits your semblance very well."

Relief flooded through Sans body. He wasn't going to have to explain his mistake. Except there was one thing he was confused about, "what's a semblance?"

Glynda looked back to him in disbelief. "You don't know what semblance is? Is this a joke, please tell me it is." When Glynda looked up to see an expression that told her it wasn't a joke. Had this boy been living under a rock, everyone at his age should know what a semblance is. How to answer? "Well a semblance is kind of like an ability a person has. It is known to represent something to do with who you are. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members."

'so i guess it's this worlds version of magic then?' Sans thought to himself. "So how does it work?" Sans finally managed to say.

" Well, just think of your semblance like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it, and fail to test the limits of what you think is possible. Then you and your semblance never truly grow to your full potential"

That was where they finished the conversation.

The forest was filled with silence again. The two kept on walking, until they finally reached a jet-like aircraft. That's where one journey ended, and another had began.

 **/**

 **Thank you for reading chapter 4! Hopefully you are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Thank you all for all of the reviews I'm getting. They help me think about what things I can add to the story!**

 **Thank you to 'Soda-fiedPsycho' for telling me all of Sans's abilities. I'll try to add them when I can.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **-bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**SANS: BEACON ACADEMY**

They had finally arrived at beacon. When Sans left the aircraft he was met with another sight that Sans found fascinating.

There was a vast white brick road leading all the way up to the Academy. Near to the school was bridge-like shapes that joined together making almost a complete circle. In the middle of the path -within the circle- there is a statue. The statue has two people on top of a cave with a beowolf bursting out below. Not so far away from the statue are 6 mini lakes. Around all of this is a few scattered trees that go all around, giving the school a nice green touch. The school was huge compared to everything below. It wasn't a very colourful building, but that didn't make it not breath-taking. It looked almost like a castle out of a fairy tale, it was surreal.

Sans hadn't ever seen a place this big before. There wasn't much room in the underground so they didn't go round building giant fortresses.

Glynda saw Sans's face and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she looked at the school like that. She had gotten used to how it looked, so it didn't amaze her as much.

"Come on the, Sans. We have someone waiting to meet you." Glynda said, looking over to Sans.

"so, who is it i'm meeting?" Sans asked.

"Ozpin. He is the headmaster of this school" Glynda replied. They continued in scilence.

They started walking to the school, it felt like an eternity, it was so far away. At least Sans was stronger in his human form. He would defiantly not of lasted that walk if he was still a skeleton.

When they had finally reached the school, they got into the lift and went to the top floor. This was Ozpin office, Sans assumed.

Sans looked around the room and saw a desk in the middle of it. Sitting right there was Ozpin.

Ozpin looked like a middle-aged man. He had tousled silver hair. He has a light skin tone. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. Covering his dark, brownish eyes are dark-yellow shaded, glass spectacles.

He wears a unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and lime shirt. On the neck of his lime shirts there is a small pin, a light grey colour with a darker circle in the middle. He also wears black shoes and long, dark-green pants, that are bagged up at the end, only just stopping them from dragging across the floor.

"Hello there. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Ozpin but I think you already knew that" Ozpin said breaking the silence that was in the room.

"heya! I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. nice to meet cha to." he replied. Sans thought he should just play along with his mistake. There was no taking it back when he said that to Glynda.

Ozpin looked at Sans confused. So Glynda chirped up seeing his face, "Skeleton is his surname."

Sans nodded in agreement, hopefully that would stop any questioning about his 'name'.

"Ok. So Sans, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked, holding up a video of Sans using his Gaster blasters against the Ursa.

Glynda looked at the footage in disbelief, she had seen the bones that he could summon, but she had not seen his blasters. Until now.

Both Glynda and Ozpin were both looking at Sans, waiting for an answer to their question. Sans was unsure what to say. He couldn't tell them the truth, they'd think he was crazy. Nobody would belief him if he talked about his previous life. He would just have to make up a lie, hopefully that would keep them from questioning them further.

"well... i learnt to use it myself. ya know, it's a dangerous world out there so you got to learn how to protect yourself, or ya dead." Sans said, hoping they would buy it. Glynda believed what he said.

Ozpin on the other hand, wasn't convinced that was the truth but left it at that for now. He can get the true answer another day. It was time to ask a question he had not asked too long ago. At least this time he would be asking it to someone of the correct age.

"So, Sans, would you like to like to join my school?" Ozpin asked

Sans was shocked at this question. He hadn't expected it. He had never gone school before, even in the underground. He was taught everything he needed to know by Gaster, so there was never a reason for him to have to go.

"You'll learn everything you need to know about being a huntsman. You'll even get to be a part of a team." Ozpin said, trying to persuade Sans to join.

Sans liked the idea of training. He could see how much stronger his human body was compared to his skeleton self. There was just one problem. Teams. Sans didn't like the idea of being in a team. He preferred being on his own. That meant less people to worry about.

"yeah. however can i not be in a team? i'm not really fond of that idea." Sans finally said.

Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other confused. They had never met anyone who had not wanted to be on a team. Normally people asked if they could pick their teams. They nodded at each other, they had both seen this boys power, he should be fine on his own. It didn't mean he couldn't make friends.

"Yes. I think we can allow that. We'll add an extra relic for you, it will be the one that looks different from the rest. You just have to get there first so no one can get it first. Just look for a round stone platform in the Emerald Forest."

"i think we passed that on the way here. i saw it, so i'll take a shortcut." Sans winked at them, they were confused what he meant but carried their conversation anyway.

"Ok, so school opens back up next week, so in 3 days time. I just I will see you then." Ozpin said. Excitement building up inside of him. This year was going to be different and fun. A one man team had never happened before. What else would the year ahead hold?

 **/**

 **Looks like Sans is going to beacon! Who's excited for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry if i made any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm trying my best to correct any I find.**

 **Till the next chapter!**

 **-bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**SANS: BEACON ACADEMY**

'Looks like I'm already back this place' Sans thought to himself. Looking around at the once deserted path, which was now packed with students. All walking towards the school, all with the same look of excitement on their face. Except someone who was throwing up into a bin. Sans chuckled at that sight, 'guess someone aren't so fond of the way they travelled.'

Sans sat down on the nearest bench and watched as almost everyone made it into the school. There was only a few people left outside. There was two girls that he had been watching for the last 5 minutes. One had fallen backwards on to the others luggage cart, and she was not happy about that.

One of the girls wore a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves. Shad a black skirt and around the bottom as a thin red trim. She also wears a pair of thick, black high socks and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins, that was only just touched by her black, neck-length, choppy hair that turns to dark red at the tips. Sans named her Red, until he found out her name.

The other girl had long white hair pulled back into bun tail on the right side of her head. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint colour gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline. Over her dress she wears an open jacket that had the same colours as her dress, that goes from shoulder to wrist. At the top it is lined in red and with a ruffled collar. Sans named this one White until he found out here name.

After a moment of being lectured by White, Red finally sneezed. Which had erupted in to a full explosion of snow, flame and electricity right onto White. Sans decided this would be the right time to pop in and help. When Sans came over neither of them noticed and White carried on scolding Red.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're her to fight _monsters,_ so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Red said, finally fed up with being shouted at.

"hey a princess. i've not met one of those before," Sans chuckled looking at the two who were startled at his sudden appearance next to them.

While they weren't looking another girl started to walk up to them, she had black hair with a big, black bow placed on top. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. Sans looked up at her bow, noticing something weird, it looked like cat ears?

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Black said. So White had a name, Weiss.

At that comment Weiss started smiling smugly, saying "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Black said, finishing off her sentence.

Weiss started to get angry again, "Wha- How dare you" before she even finished what she was saying she stormed off in a huff.

Red said a quick sorry to Weiss, who probably didn't hear it or chose not to. After that Red collapsed to the ground again, muttering to herself, "Welcome to beacon..."

Sans looked up to see that Black was making an exit, before she was out of ear-shot Sans shouted to her, " _purr_ fect timing there!"

Just by saying that Black stopped and turned around worry on her face. Did he know? How? Before she could respond or walk away Sans talked again,

"hey, before you leave, whats your name?"

"Blake." she muttered before walking away in silence.

Sans then realised that someone else was behind him, the person was holding out his hand to Red, and mid sentence when Sans turned around.

The boy wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with a detached reddish-orange sleeves. Over the top was a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the shoes' soles.

"...I'm Jaune." he said, finally pulling her up.

"I'm Ruby. Hey aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she answered, trying to hold back laughter.

"aww. now i wish i was on your ship. sounds much better than my one!" Sans said, looking towards them. "anyway, i'm sans. sans skeleton. Nice to meet cha"

The three of them all kept on walking up to the school, talking about being sick. How common it was, Jaune wouldn't let it go until they finally agreed with them. At the end of the conversation, Ruby brought out Crescent rose, stabbing it into the ground at the same time.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune shouted, excited by the appearance of the weapon.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby replied, happy someone was asking about her weapon.

"A-wha?" Jaune said confused.

"she means it's also a gun" Sans said, entering the conversation once again.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said, understanding what she meant.

"So what have you two got? Jaune you first." Ruby said trying not to get too excited.

Jaune took out a sword, "I've got this sword," Jaune said earning a gasp from Ruby. He started to take out a shield, that had expanded itself into one, "and this shield too!"

Ruby paused for a moment, hoping to see some really cool add-ons, to either of the weapons. "So, what do they do?" Ruby said ecstatic.

"Well... The shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away." Jaune said while shrinking it, and attaching it back onto his belt.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked, a bit disappointed.

"Well... yeah, it does" Jaune said scratching his head.

Ruby started laughing, "Well i guess I did go a bit overboard when designing it. At least I listened to my Uncle or I might of added every weapon I knew about, onto it.

"Wait- you designed that!" Jaune shouted surprised.

"Of course! Everyone makes their own weapon. Why did you not make yours?" Ruby asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war" Jaune admitted.

"Well I like it anyway. Not many people have appreciation for the classics anymore" Ruby said, trying to get rid of Jaune's half sad face. Ruby then looked towards Sans, "So, what's your weapon?" Ruby asked hopeful that he would have some cool weapon.

"I don't have a weapon" Sans admitted, watching as Ruby's face turned to a look of shock.

"What do you mean you don't have a weapon! How do you defend or fight!?" Ruby shouted.

"well. i've never really needed one. i've always used my..." what was it again? "semblance to fight. plus there's no point in me defending myself, i always dodge attacks anyway"

Ruby and Jaune were both looking at Sans, confused on how he only had to rely on his semblance. "But what would you do if you Aura depleted? You shouldn't be able to use your semblance then."

Sans looked at Ruby confused on what she had just said, what was Aura? He'd have to find out later. "huh, guess it's just never happened to me... wait aren't we supposed to be meeting up somewhere? To hear Ozpin's speech?"

"Oh yeah" Ruby and Jaune said at the same time. "We're going to be late!" Jaune shouted, looking over at the other two. They all ran over to the school hoping to find where ever they were supposed to be.

 **/**

 **Wow! Sans' first day at school, and he's already got two new friends. I wonder how the rest of this year will go!**

 **What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen in the future?**

 **Till the next chapter.**

 **-bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**SANS: BEACON ACADEMY**

Sans, Jaune and Ruby finally managed to find the place they where they were supposed to be, and looked around the auditorium they had entered. It was a sea of people, all talking, deafening others by talking.

A voice shouted across the room, "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" The three of them looked up to see a girl waving towards them.

She was wearing a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Ruby turned to face Sans and Jaune and quickly said, "I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" before leaving, running over to her sister.

Jaune sighed, "Great. Now where am I going to find another girl to talk to?" Jaune said looking over to where Sans had been. "Oh, and now I'm talking to myself... just great." Jaune walked off into the crowd hoping to find someone else to talk to.

Sans used a shortcut to get back outside. It was a bit too crowded in that room for his liking. He'd go back there when it was nearer to the time for Ozpin's speech. Which wouldn't be long, it would happen in about 10 minutes time. So Sans sat back down onto the bench and instantly fell asleep.

When Sans had woken up he sat up, wanting to sleep for longer, but he knew he shouldn't. He looked down at his scroll. It was what Glynda had given him when they departed. It was a bit like one of the phones Alphys had made, but in a way, better. He had slept a bit longer than expected.

When Sans used a shortcut to get back, he realised that they were already halfway through Ozpin's speech. But it wasn't such a long speech as he wasn't that late, just by a minute or two.

"-You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished, and leaving straight the way.

As Ozpin left Glynda went up to where Ozpin previously was and told them all, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" Once finished Glynda too took off, in the same direction as Ozpin.

Sans spotted Ruby, standing next to Yellow. Walking away from them was Weiss, hopefully not another explosion Sans thought, laughing to himself. Before they could even blink Sans shortcutted behind them. He tapped Ruby on the shoulder, shocking her. She turned round and scolded Sans for surprising her like that.

"So then Ruby, who's this" Yellow asked, looking over at Sans.

"Oh this is-" Before Ruby could finish her sentence Sans interrupted her.

"sorry forgot to introduce myself to ya. i'm sans. sans skeleton. nice to meet ya" Sans said holding out his hand for her to shake.

Yellow looked down towards his hand finally realising it was her turn, "Hi! I'm Yang." she said, taking his hand and shaking it.

 _Bllpppppppppp..._ A fart noise surrounded the group.

"wasn't me i swear." Sans said trying to look as innocent as he could, making the other burst out into laughter. Sans held up his hand revealing the whoopee cushion residing in it. "i told ya!" Sans said bursting out into laughter with them.

"That was good" Yang managed to say, she turned to Ruby, "So is this who you were talking about. The one who helped you a bit when you exploded?" Ruby nodded at the question. Yang turned back over to Sans.

"yup, that was me! it was fun i always love starting the day with a _blast_ " Sans said, making Yang laugh even more. Ruby however started groaning.

"I can barely tolerate my own sisters jokes, now I have to deal with yours too.." Ruby said.

"haha. I love this guy, Sans I think we are officially friends." Yang said, a smile spreading across her face, thinking of the amount of pun battles she would try and start with him.

-time jump; night-

It was night at Beacon. Everyone was in the ballroom, with sleeping bags spread across the floor. Everyone was either already in their pyjamas, or was changing into them. The was no separation between boys and girls, but they all kept their space anyway.

Sans was laying down on his sleeping bag. It seemed impossible to go sleep in such noise, but he could do it easily. The thing keeping Sans up? That was Jaune. He had kept talking to Sans on how he thought Weiss liked him. Sans just shut of instead of listening as he knew the idea was stupid.

Anyway even if it was true, still very unlikely, why would Jaune want to go out with her? She already hated Ruby for her small clumsiness, and Sans had seen how clumsy Jaune had sometimes been. He chuckled thinking of Weiss together with Jaune.

"Sans are you even listening?" Jaune asked, looking at the boy staring into space.

"i was, i just stopped listening about 5 minutes ago." Sans admitted.

"Sans! We started this conversation 5 minutes ago! You haven't listened to a thing I've said!" Jaune shouted, groaning at the thought of him having to say it all again.

"don't bother telling me. i'm half asleep anyway. so i'm just going to go sleep, good night jaune" Sans said before immediately falling asleep. Jaune moaned that he had no one to talk to, and lay down in his sleeping bag.

 **/**

 **SANS: BEACON ACADEMY**

Sans was walking with Jaune, trying to look for Jaune's locker.

"Ridiculous! There is no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered counting that high! Why does this have to happen today?"Jaune moaned, and kept on walking. Sans chuckled a bit, and walked over to where Ruby and Yang were.

"what are you two arguing about now? i could hear you from the other end of this corridor." Sans said.

"Well, a certain sister doesn't seem to want me on their team." Ruby said, looking towards her sister.

"What I never said that! I thought it would be good for you to have you own team, of new people." Yang said staring back at Ruby.

Ruby looked over to Sans, "Do you want to be on my team Sans?"

"sorry ruby, but there is a 100% chance i'm not going to be on any of your teams. not saying it mean, just i don't think how the teams are going to work exactly in people favour" Sans said, hoping she wouldn't take it as harsh.

"Oh! So I see both of you don't want to be on my team!" Ruby glared at them both, and turned back into her locker to get the rest of her stuff.

"welp, i've gotta go before weiss kills jaune" Sans said looking over to Jaune who was standing next to Weiss and another girl.

The girl had red hair, which she wore in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the centre. Additionally, the girl wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. She had bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves.

Before Sans could even start moving over to where Jaune was, he was sent flying across the room by Red2's weapon, who shouted "I'm sorry!" over at Jaune. Sans rushed over to Jaune to check if he was alright.

"Wow, that was a hard hit" Sans said, laughing a little, "who was that anyway?"

"Oh, that was Pyrrha. She's the girl from the cover of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box. So cool right?" Jaune answered.

Sans didn't know what he was talking about, but nodded anyway.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked, walking over with ruby.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune moaned, being helped up by Sans.

"Choosing Snow Angel, was probably not the best idea" Yang said.

"yup, she really gave you the _cold shoulder_ there. you should be careful who you pick next time, and don't go for someone who dislikes you." Sans said, getting a little laugh from Yang, and two long groans from the other two.

"Trust me. She loves me" Jaune argued back.

"Come on guys, we need to get going to initiation" Ruby said.

"So much for getting the rest of my stuff" Jaune moaned.

"What did you need to get anyway, it looks o me like you have all your stuff" Ruby asked.

"I wanted to take some of the sweets I have stored up in there." Jaune admitted, making the others laugh.

 **/**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The next one, will feature their initiation, I wonder how that will work out.**

 **Till the next chapter**

 **-bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**SANS: EMERALD FOREST**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest"Ozpin said, looking at the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today" Glynda said, and looked over at Sans, giving him a nod.

"These teammateswill be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin added. Earning a groan from Ruby. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said, pausing for a moment. He then finished, "Afteryou've partnered up, make your way to then northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

A murmur went down the line. Sans could hear the gulp Jaune had done when hearing that final sentence.

Once the students stopped talking, Ozpin explained further on what they were doing, "You will bemonitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin finished, pausing for a second, and asked" Are there any questions?"

Further down the line, Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um sir?"

But before Jaune could finish Ozpin spoke, "Good! Now, take your positions"

He was obviously ignoring Jaune, Sans chuckled at that. Jaune had started to speak again but Sans couldn't hear him, as Sans had just been launched off the cliff. Sans immediately used a shortcut to get to the ground. After looking around to make sure there was no Grimm lurking around, once he saw the close was clear, he pulled something out of his jacket. It was Papyrus' scarf, it came with him when he arrived in this world. Sans put on the scarf.

Sans started walking through the forest, he knew where the temple was. He had seen it so he was going to use a shortcut. Without even blinking, Sans arrived at the temple. He took a look at all of the relics in the temple, they were little chest pieces. They were all still there, no one else had arrived there yet. Which wasn't very surprising . He scanned over them all looking for the one Ozpin had mentioned, the one he should take. There it was, right in the middle. It was a bone, half white, half black. Sans smiled, they had actually took time to create a chest piece that didn't even exist. Sans took it, and put it away in his jacket pocket.

Sans contemplated whether or not he should go back up to the top of the cliff. But decided not to, it was time to see how the teams had been done so far. He could also see how strong his classmates were, and also find out their weaknesses.

 **GLYNDA POV:**

Glynda had been watching the students ever since their arrival in the Emerald Forest. One boy in particular though, Sans. He was an interesting character. He never seemed to be telling the whole truth, like he had something to hide. From what she saw when he was fighting, it seemed as if he was holding back. And even holding back he was strong. The power he held was incredible.

She had watched him as soon as she found where he had fallen. He near the area where she had found him, but that was not even in range of when he was fired off the cliff. It was confusing.

Sans had started walking straight forward, and then went behind a tree while walking. When Glynda looked at the next camera he wasn't there. He had simply disappeared. She checked all the cameras until she found him. He was by the temple. But that was impossible that was over a mile away from where he had just been. Had he teleported? But that was impossible. Of course it had happened before, a person having two different powers within their semblance, but they were always similar in a way. Sans semblance had mainly consisted of bones so far, teleporting had nothing to do with bones.

Was he like Salem? Did he have 'magic' like her? But that was impossible, Salem was one of the only humans left with magic, unless of course he was her... Glynda shook off the thought hoping she was wrong.

Glynda wanted to see Sans fight again. See if he had any other skills she didn't know about yet. And also to see to what extent his semblance could go to. Before he started getting tired.

Another thought crossed Glynda's mind, if his power was this high, how high was his aura? Was he unstoppable. When Glynda checked she was shocked, his aura was in the yellow. How? He hadn't even fought a monster, or even got hurt the last she checked. She refreshed he tablet hoping it would she her it was wrong, except it stayed the same.

"Ozpin, I think you might want to see this" Glynda said, not even looking over in his direction.

Ozpin looked over at her, seeing her facial he hurried over wanting to know what was wrong, what she wanted him to look at. "What's wrong?" he said, looking down at the tablet.

"Its Sans' aura. It's on yellow, but he hasn't fought, or even done much either. How could it have gone down?" Glynda said, hoping that Ozpin would have an idea. However his reaction told her the opposite, he was confused, just like her.

Ozpin took the tablet from Glynda's hands, and pressed a button. The button showed how his aura had been since the day had started. It had been on yellow all day. That was different, they had never seen someone's aura so low, that was always like that

"We'll have to ask him later, he's capable of attacking, but one hit could end him by the looks of things. He's venerable, just a hit could end his life" Ozpin said, eyes not moving from the screen, "keep an eye on him. And later on we can double check the recordings."

Glynda understood and nodded, going back to the cameras watching him. Wondering how such a powerful boy could be weak all the same. No wonder he was good at dodging, and it also explained why he didn't defend himself, not willing to risk being hit and dying.

 **SANS POV:**

Sans had been half asleep when he heard two voices, coming closer to him. They were close to the temple and Sans recognised their voices. But he didn't know who it was until he saw them, it was Yang with Blake. He wasn't expecting that. He thought Yang would of ended up with her sister, but the pairing wasn't too bad.

"Oh, hey Sans! I didn't see you there! I didn't think anyone else had gotten here yet, we were pretty fast. So, how long you been here?" Yang said, while looking over at all the chess pieces.

"well, i've almost been here since ozpin dropped me off the cliff." Sans said. He looked over at the other two who were confused.

"What do you mean you've been here since then. Its almost 2 miles away from the cliff, and I don't think the pads could launch you this far!" Blake shouted, getting a bit angry from what she thought of as lies. However he had said it truthfully, but she could find no logic behind it. So it had to be a lie, right?

Sans could sense Blake's distrust, and slowly rising anger, he decided this would not be a good time to push her but he did anyway. "hey i'm not _kitten_ around when i say that. so what's with the _claw_ ful attitude? i guess i was pretty _fur_ tunate to land this close." Sans looked over to Blake who was getting angrier by the second, he was trying to hold in a laugh.

Blake was staring daggers at Sans. How could he possibly know? She had put a bow on her head just to help disguise them. So how had he found out? She was getting angry by not knowing how he knew and also by his awful puns. Hopefully Yang didn't get any ideas of what he was hinting at.

"i get the _feline_ that _purr_ hapsi haven't made the wisest decisions." Sans said, unable to stop himself from all the _paw_ sibility's that came, he had so many jokes stored up.

Sans managed to stop himself, for a while. Looking over at the two. Blake looked enraged, Yang on the other had found the puns funny, but was confused on why he was saying them. As far as she knew, there were no cats around.

"Loving your puns Sans, but their a bit _cat_ -astrophic seeing as there's no cats around." Yang said, filling the silence that had filled the air. As soon as she said that Sans burst out into laughter, unable to stop himself. His laughter was contagious as she could stop herself laughing either when he started.

Blake on the other hand was not amused by either of them. She was glaring at them both now. She knew that Yang didn't know, and had only done the pun as Sans started. But she couldn't shake the feeling off that Yang might soon find out. Blake didn't want that, there would be so many questions, and some unwanted attention.

Sans saw Blake's face and knew she didn't like this at all. He could sense she didn't want people to find out so he finished off the conversation with one last put, "just _fur_ get about my **a-** ** _paw_** **-ling puns." Okay maybe it was two but no big difference.**

 **"Aww! But I was just warming up!" Yang whined. However she went all excited and shouted, "Oh look a pony!" It was one of the chess pieces, she took it and put in her pocket. "well, guess that's sorted!"**

 **"so where are the others?" Sans said.**

 **As if right on time hell broke loose in front of the three of them. They all had the same surprised look on their face, looking at what was happening as if it were some weird dream.**

 **/**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Hopefully I didn't get too carried away with the puns and your all still my** ** _fur_** **ends! Sorry I couldn't help myself!**

 **Hope your ready for the next chapter as I have a little plot twist up my sleeve, that I think will shock you all!**

 **I'm going to try and make my next chapters as long as possible, to give you more to read.**

 **Anyway till the next chapter!**

 **-bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**SANS: EMERALD FOREST**

Over to their left was an Ursa that came stumbling out of the forest and collapsed on to the ground, upon its back a girl, that had been previously riding it. The girl darted off the Ursa complaining about 'how the fun was over'. She quickly made her way to the chess pieces and delightfully took a white rook chess piece. As she did so a boy stumbled out the woods, exhausted. He took a scan of the surroundings spotting the girl and shouted for her to come, "NORA!"

If that wasn't already much of a shock, Pyrrha suddenly arrived with a Death Stalker not far behind her. Yang who had been previously watching the scene fold out, had ran into the fight, eyes blazing red. Seeing red eyes scared sans a bit, the only person he knew with them was Chara. And that never went well

Sans looks up after hearing a scream, right above him was Ruby and Weiss hanging on the claw of a giant Nevermore. Quite a funny sight, Ruby was calm while Weiss was scared to death. Not a sight he would ever think to see. A few seconds after seeing them, Ruby falls from the Grimm while shouting out the Weiss. Sans couldn't hear her, but she was most likely telling Weiss to jump.

After a minute of just hanging Weiss finally lets go of the claw, and starts falling to the ground. When she is quite close to the ground Sans uses his blue magic to pick her up, and drop her off next to him. just out of the corner of his socket he see's Jaune jumping off the tree, most likely to catch Weiss who was no longer falling.

"What just happened? How did I get here, I-I err" Weiss said, more confused than ever. She looked over at Sans for an answer.

"maaaaagic~" Sans said, and shortcutted behind a tree so she didn't ask any more questions.

When Sans looked up again, Ruby had decided to try take out the Death Stalker by herself. However her attacks are unable to penetrate its armour. After hitting it for awhile, she puts Crescent Rose away and flees. As Ruby ran the Nevermore fires its feathers, one of them stabbing trough Ruby's cape, pinning her to the ground.

Sans used a shortcut to get over to Ruby, grabbing her and shortcutting back just in time, as the Nevermore shot out more feathers right were Ruby previously was.

"What..? H-How did we get over h-here..?" Ruby asked looking at the area she was now in, and over at the area she had been in. Looking down she realised she was holding Sans' hand, and let go. She looked up at him awaiting an answer,

"i'll tell ya later." Sans replied, and before she could argue he shortcutted away.

Sans carried on watching the fight from the side lines, only stepping in if someone was in real trouble. Which hardly ever happened. These kids were all capable, in their own different ways.

[Time skip]

Sans had been watching for a while now. He saw all their techniques, how they acted. He even managed to find out what some of their 'semblance' was. It was quite fascinating.

They had split up into two groups of 4, one group attacking the Death Stalker the other attacking the Nevermore. The Death Stalker group consisted of; Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and the other boy, who Sans thinks he overheard is called Ren? The other group being; Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Jaune's group had already taken down the Death Stalker with a plan with great tactics. It was a great performance, all with their own part, working together as a team. Jaune would make a great leader, he might not be the strongest but he proved himself worthy by having a brilliant mind.

Seeing as they were done, Sans and Jaune's group turned around to watch Ruby's group. Sans could see Weiss musing about the plan they were about to pull off.

Yang kept firing he gauntlet guns at the Nevermore until it finally flew toward her with its beak wide open. She leapt in, holding the Nevermore's beak open, and fires down its throat. She then jumps out as it starts to crash down, into the cliff.

Weiss seeing it falling, freezes its tail feathers to the ruins, locking it in place. Afterwards, Yang and Blake hold both ends of the ribbon connecting Blake's weapon between two stone pillars, creating a crude slingshot. Ruby then hops onto the ribbon with her weapon, Crescent Rose, and Weiss uses a large glyph to hold her in place.

Ruby then cocks Crescent Rose, and Weiss' glyph releases her, launching her off the ribbon at the Nevermore. Ruby fires multiple shots to get closer faster. Once she reached the Nevermore she hooked it's neck with her scythe. Weiss then starts to create an entire column of glyphs up the cliffside, allowing Ruby to run vertically, speeding herself up by firing even more shots while dragging the Grimm with her.

Ruby eventually reached the top and rends the creature's head from its shoulders. Everyone watched in wonder as the Nevermore's headless body fell to the ground. Looking up at Ruby who can came to the cliff edge looking down at them all.

"SANS! LOOK OUT!" Ruby screamed, a little too late.

An unnoticed Beowolf came out of nowhere, and was charging at Sans. He hadn't noticed it too interested in the fight before him. Ruby shouted a second before the Beowolf swiped at Sans. It had done what would normally be a non-life threatening hit, what at the most would of caused a broken arm. However cause of Sans' low HP it was life threatening. He had been unable to dodge, the claws sinking into his body immediately.

Sans collapsed to the floor, ready for another strike from the Grimm. One that wouldn't change anything as he was going to die either way, but the Grimm wouldn't know that. However there was no second attack, instead there was Ruby, killing the Grimm instantly.

Sans looked over at her and smiled, and turned around to see the rest running over. They all looked down at Sans, worried and confused on how that hit had done this much damage to him.

Sans had blood dripping down his nose, a sign telling him his time was coming.

"Sans are you okay?! How did you get hurt so badly?" Jaune said, running over next to Sans putting a hand on his shoulder.

"low... health" Sans managed to say through blood splattering coughs. Everything hurt, inside and out. Sans closed his eyes for a second, opening them again to see the tips of his hands turning to dust.

 **/**

 **PLOT TWIST!**

 **Hopefully you don't all hate me now. Yeah you can put down the pitch-forks there IS going to be another chapter, so you can calm down.**

 **Plus sorry for the long wait, I've had alot of homework being stacked up, cause apparently teachers love giving out essays. But I'll try to update the story as often as I can.**

 **Anyway till the next chapter!**

 **-bye**


	10. Hope Your OK with this

Hey guys! Imma sorry for doing this but I'm moving onto another website to do my fan fictions on. I find it a bit easier to use. Sorry if any of you are upset by this.

I'm going onto 'Archive Of Our Own' and I'm going by the username 'EdgyShit'.

Sorry again, but I'm still carrying on this fanfic!


	11. The URL

Hey guys! Imma sorry for doing this but I'm moving onto another website to do my fan fictions on. I find it a bit easier to use. Sorry if any of you are upset by this.

I'm going onto 'Archive Of Our Own' and I'm going by the username 'EdgyShit'.

Sorry again, but I'm still carrying on this fanfic!

URL: /works/17785682/chapters/41963153


	12. The Link

The link to it: /works/17785682/chapters/41963153


End file.
